fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Mikuo Hatsune
Turquoise |symbol= Lys Flower |debut-anime= Episode 15 |seiyū= Hiroshi Kamiya |singer= Daisuke Miyano }} Mikuo Hatsune (初音ミクオ Hatsune Mikuo) is Miku's older twin brother, and a main character in Nebula Aikatsu! and Aikatsu New Nebula!. He is the co-leader of KINGS along with Yann. He is a part of the sub-unit KINGS YM. Bio Backstory Mikuo always loved music, learning music theory at 9 years old and continuing to learn music and play instruments. Music has been his long-time passion and always wished to live his dreams of music. Miku decided to live hers at 16 years old with their mother's help. Their parents encouraged him to pursue it but Mikuo was too shy. He kept composing songs and writing music, often helping his sister with her own songs. Mikuo really wanted to live his dream but couldn't bring himself to. When Yann was scouted by TS Entertainment, he met the future members of KINGS and wanted to add Mikuo to the group. Everyone around him told him to not miss this opportunity and he became a member of it. Knowing how to sing and also having some basic knowledge about dancing, he would later become a key member of the group, eventually becoming its leader due to his extensive knowledge of music. Using his skills to create songs for the group. He would later debut with Yann in the sub-unit KINGS YM. Personnality Mikuo is quite shy, he usually speaks in a soft manner. He is seen always smiling, being bright, happy and cheerful. He is a great friend, always being here for them, comforting them and cheering them up. Despite not knowing his group mates he quickly became friends thanks to his easy-going personality. The group and Miku often tells him how he smile always brighten the day. He works hard when it comes to music and the group as he is very dedicated to it. He wants to give his best for the group and push it forward. Appearance Mikuo has turquoise long hair reaching his shoulders, he has turquoise eyes. He possesses a pale complexion. He is often seen wearing casual clothes and sweaters. He often wears clothes with the color scheme of turquoise, blue, dark blue, black and white. Etymology Mikuo's (ミクオ Mikuo) means the moment unknown. Hatsune (初 Hatsu) means first and (音 Ne) means sound. Discography Singles *''Feeling Blue'' (2019) Albums *''MIDNIGHT;BLUES'' (2019) Trivia *'Favorite Foods': Okonomiyaki, teriyaki, sashimi, gyūdon, beef noodles, waffles, japanese-styled crepes, fruit cream sandwiches. *Miku and Mikuo were born the same day making them twin brothers and sisters. *Mikuo produces the music for his own group. **He has more than 30+ songwriting and composing/producing credits. *Mikuo is in an art school and majors for music, Miku, Yann, Sunny, Jun and Ryo also coincidentally attend the same school. *He can play the acoustic guitar, the piano, the synthetiser, the flute and the saxophone. **He does piano covers. *He is nicknamed Musical Genius. *He is considered the best singer in KINGS along with Yann whom he says is equally as good. Category:Male Idols Category:KINGS Category:Nebula Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu New Nebula! Category:Weekender Girl39 Category:KINGS YM